Long Way Down
by serenitysea
Summary: Lies. Betrayal. Deception. This is the moral code of the Luthor family. Set during S3, pretrial and finale AU. ChloeLucas, Lex and ensemble.
1. Prologue

Long Way Down 

**Setting/Spoilers**: S3, pre-trial and finale. AU from finale forward.

**Summary**: Lies. Betrayal. Deception. This is the moral code of the Luthor family. Set during S3, pre-trial and finale AU. Chloe/Lucas, Lex and ensemble.

- - -

Prologue 

"Can you _please_ change the channel?"

"No."

The soap opera that she had been following for the past two months was almost as good as the one she'd lived last year. It was sad, really. These so-called actors couldn't hold a candle to the angst and drama of teenagers. The dark-haired man drew the pretty woman in his arms and proceeded to kiss her. In slow motion.

"Dying, over here. Slow and painfully."

"Be quiet, I'm watching this."

"_This_? This isn't even quality TV. This is like, the Inquisitor for Television."

"You have a better suggestion?"

"Yeah. We could watch the trial."

She silently turned the TV off and walked out of the room.

She would never watch the trial. She'd have to die first.

- - -

"How's she doing?"

He twirled the half-chewed straw between his fingers. "She's fine. That is, if you exclude that she's living in denial. But I hear Egypt's nice this type of year. You would know, after all."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Take a wild guess."

"I'm just trying to protect her. This is the only way I know how."

A dark look came into his eyes but cleared before it could cause much harm. "That's not true. And if you continue to feed her lies, it's going to be even harder for her to leave."

There was a long sigh. "What would you suggest?"

The similarly worded question sent a chill down his back. "Stop trying to protect her. She knows how to protect herself."

"Does she? I wonder."

"She's stronger than she looks."

"Somehow, I don't think anyone is ever as strong as they need to be."

A loud crash echoed in the hallway.

"Excuse me. I've got to go clean up _your_ mess."

He hung up before he could hear the reply.

- - -

She was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by broken glass. A bloodied man lay next to the window, shards all around him.

He silently took in the man, and the vacant look in her eyes, making a decision. "We're going."

When she didn't move, he tugged her by the hand. She followed slowly, reluctantly, as if knowing she couldn't face what came next.

"Where?" Her voice was small and hoarse, aching with sorrow.

The TV sounded the results of a trial that no longer appealed to either of them.

"Away from here."

That was good enough for her.

- - -


	2. One

Long Way Down One 

- - -

She first met him in the study.

Lex was at his desk, going over the latest information she'd brought him and she was sitting on the couch, having an amazingly unoccupied moment of time and using it to just sit and read a book when the doors flew open dramatically. In walked a young man with a leather jacket and a chip on his shoulder so heavy she wondered how on earth he could walk in a straight line.

Lex pushed back from his desk and set the papers down, regarding him silently, as if goading him to speak.

He folded his arms and planted his feet as if getting ready for a fight. "I'm here. What's the big important secret thing you need me to take care of that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

And that was when Chloe realized how things were going to be.

- - -

They were still a few weeks out before they would drop the bomb on the press and Lionel himself, but Lex wanted to make sure Chloe was acquainted with Lucas before making the transition to Metropolis.

She sat in front of his desk and he perused yet more material about his father's decidedly unsavory dealings while she fussed with the ends of her scarf. After a few minutes of this, Lex finally looked up with the hint of a smile playing at his lips. Chloe dropped the scarf instantly, feeling like she'd just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar or something equally mortifying.

"What?" She winced slightly at the defensive tone to her voice.

Lex folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, assessing her. "You want to ask me something." When she didn't reply, his eyebrows lifted. "Go ahead."

Chloe looked away briefly and bit her lip before meeting his eyes. "It's just that --" she sighed heavily, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "-- Do you really trust Lucas? I mean, wasn't he originally on your father's side when you first found him? Are you confident that he won't go back?"

He nodded slowly to give her question the consideration it deserved. "Lucas won't side with my father on this," he rose and went to pour himself a drink. "I'm afraid Dad crossed the line when he torched his own family -- which is one of the few things that Lucas still feels strongly about, for all his bravado otherwise."

She stood up and wrung her hands once before planting them at her hips. "I'm just… anxious, then."

Lex set his drink down and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "And that's only natural. In fact, I would be worried if you didn't have questions about Lucas. But the only person who can give you those answers is Lucas himself. I suggest you use the time we have left to get to know him a little better."

"I'm not so sure we mesh." At his smirk, she rolled her eyes and hastened to add, "Personality-wise, I mean."

"You have the benefit of being one of the few who didn't meet him during his whirlwind tour of Smallville last year. He's changed quite a bit since then." He poured another splash of brandy and headed for the pool table. "Don't believe everything Clark Kent says."

Chloe closed her eyes for a second as if to acknowledge the hit. "I'm a reporter, Lex. When I don't have access to a person firsthand, I rely on information from other sources."

Lex chalked his cue and prepared his shot. "This is your chance to iron out all your misgivings with Lucas while we wait for the last pieces of the puzzle to come together. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but I wouldn't have invited him early if I didn't think you could handle it." He sunk two balls in the side pocket. "I'd rather see you have it out now, then when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere and the kitchen knives are beginning to look awfully good to you."

Something about his statement didn't sit right with her but she didn't have the time to analyze it now. "Well, then I guess I'm off to find James Dean, Rebel Without a Cause."

"Seize the day," Lex said as she sailed out the doors.

It had been no more than half a minute after she'd left when Lucas strolled down from the balcony. Lex's gaze flickered over him for a moment before returning to the game. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen asleep up there."

He scoffed, picking up a cue of his own and chalking up. "Are you kidding? Those couches are like concrete. You should have saved the ones from when I redecorated in here."

"Those are in your room now," Lex mildly reminded him, sinking another ball in the corner pocket. He stood up slowly, letting Lucas take the next shot. "What do you think of her?"

"She's sharp. Dad's going to be on the warpath when he finds out what she's uncovered, especially after what he put you through at Belle Reeve."

He nodded in agreement. "I know. Which is why I want you with her at all times until this is over. I leaked some false information to Lionel's investigators this morning and the rumors of his reaction were… enlightening."

Lucas aimed and expertly shot the nine ball into the top right pocket. "Was he pissed?"

"You could say that," Lex drawled, letting a hint of amusement at finally one-upping their father seep into his voice.

He raised an eyebrow in question and shot again. "What are you doing with her after the trial is over?"

"I'm not sure how safe she'll be here in Smallville. Based on Dad's less than stellar response, I've been kicking around some new ideas. Getting her out of here is essential, and it might be prudent to have her moving around every few weeks or so."

Lucas unbent from the table and looked him directly in the eye. "He's going to be out for blood, isn't he?"

Lex's silence was answer enough.

He cursed under his breath. "You're asking a lot of her. More than she probably even realizes at this point. What are you going to do if she can't handle it?"

"I have no doubt that Chloe can handle it. But if things should… take a turn for the worse, I have other ways of having her function while keeping her safe."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's a last resort, Lucas. For everything she's going through, she still a teenager and still somewhat of a wildcard. Lionel could go after her friends or her family and that's her weak spot; if he does, she'll be feeling either helpless or guilty -- or dead. The medication is simply to dull the emotion until the dust clears."

Lucas whistled through his teeth and aimed for the eight ball. "That's pretty serious."

"I'm not going to OD her on prescription drugs and then hide the body, Lucas. You make it sound as if I'm out to have her killed."

He shrugged, watching the trajectory of the ball as it fell with a barely audible clink into the pocket. "The difference between Chloe and I is that I I know /I what you're like when you're hell-bent on seeing something through. Sounds like it would be easy to view her as a casualty of war from the way you see things."

Lex was slightly annoyed that Lucas had read the situation as easily and well as he had. "Of course not." he racked the balls for a second game. "But there is a lot at stake here. Changing everything for one girl doesn't make any sense."

"It would if you were in love with her." Lucas set his cue in the rack by the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. "But you're not her father or her boyfriend, so I guess you're not really worried about that either."

Even though the conversation had been building up to it, the statement still took Lex completely off guard and it was all he could do to keep his mouth from dropping open. He eventually managed to say, "I admire Chloe's spirit and determination to succeed, but that is the extent of my feelings towards her."

Lucas noted that he didn't come out and distinctly rule out the possibility but decided to let it go. "Just trying to see where the line in the sand is, Lex. No need to get your underwear all in a bunch."

"There's a visual for you," Lex replied wryly, taking the initiative to break. The balls scattered across the table but when ultimately stopped, none had gone in. "Your shot."

Lucas shook his head and headed for the doors. "Not yet."

"Where are you going?" He called after him.

"To find Chloe and see if she's up to watching a movie or something. This place is boring as hell."

The door slammed behind him and Lex stood up, wondering if he'd done the right thing by inviting Lucas into this mess at all.

- - -

After all the talks with the lawyers ended, Chloe found herself riding in an elevator for what seemed like forever. When it finally stopped, they stepped into an elaborate hallway and Lucas walked over to the single door to the keypad. Seconds later, she heard the distinct sound of a lock sliding back and he was walking into what would be her home for the next couple of weeks.

It wasn't until she saw the modern-looking furniture seemed to be a theme among the first few rooms, all decorated beautifully and seamlessly melting into one another, when Chloe realized that prisons weren't always the kind with bars and guards toting guns. She almost wished she was in a safe house in the middle of nowhere, with fields surrounding her and birds chirping in the distance and sunshine and _life_.

"Not here," she muttered aloud, casting another glance at the lavishly furnished apartment that belonged to Lex.

"Not a fan?" Lucas seemed amused by her less than stellar reaction.

She arched a brow. "No."

He shrugged, collapsing onto the couch in a truly artful movement of limbs. "It's not my favorite place, either. But it's got the best security this side of the city and you need to be in town for the pre-trial."

Chloe hesitated uncertainly in the living room and thought that life would look much clearly if only she had some coffee. Never mind the three cups she'd already had today. "Kitchen?"

"Down the hall. You'll see it."

"_So_ helpful," she grumbled, heading in the direction of his vague instructions.

- - -

Lucas was two deep breaths away from a nap when his phone rang. "You owe me," he growled, sitting up.

"It's nice to hear from you too."

"I haven't slept very much in the past week or so. Trust me when I say that you'll want to get to the point sooner rather than later."

He mumbled something to someone on his end and the connection suddenly got clearer. "Where is Chloe?"

"How should I know?"

Lex sighed very quietly. "Where, Lucas?"

He sat up impatiently and swung his legs over the side of the couch. "I don't know. Hang on."

"I find it hard to believe that you lost track of a female within a ten mile radius of you."

"She's cute, Lex. And that's all." Lucas stepped outside onto the observation deck, sliding the glass door closed behind him. Chloe was huddled into a shivering ball, perched on top of a chair. "Found her."

"Good. Ask her if --"

Lucas closed the phone on Lex's question and shoved it in his pocket. "You okay?"

Chloe wiped at her eyes and stubbornly looked away. "What do you care?" Her voice was raw and full of unwanted emotion.

"Well." He clasped his hands together decisively. "I'm a Luthor, so that generally means I drive people to do horrible things. However, I haven't driven anyone to jumping off a building yet and if it's just the same to you, I'd really like prefer it that way."

"That would really put a kink in Lex's plans, wouldn't it?"

"Probably," he admitted. "But we can do that without jumping."

"Yeah?" She swiped at a falling tear and her breath hitched unevenly.

"Yeah." Lucas shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders awkwardly. "If… you, uh, ever want to talk about it -- I'll be inside."

Chloe waited until he had gone to whisper, "Thanks."

- - -

Lucas had the unfortunate luck to be strolling back to the couch when Lex walked in the door.

"That was fast," he remarked, sprawling back out on the couch. "Tell me something: Were you outside the door the entire time?"

Lex threw his keys on the end table and jacket over the arm of the couch. "Generally, Lucas, people don't hang up until the conversation is over."

"It was."

Lex gave him a long look. "It wasn't, but we'll let it slide. Where is she?"

"Outside."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Lucas muttered to his brother's retreating form, wondering why he felt like he just sold her out to the devil.

- - -

"Chloe."

Chloe wiped her face clean of all emotion before looking at him calmly. "Lex."

He took in the dark circles under her eyes and the leather jacket all but dwarfing her. "How are you feeling?"

A fire lit in the back of her eyes at his question but was extinguished by the time she coolly replied, "Considering I'm the star witness in a trial large enough to blow this entire city apart? Just fine."

If her sarcasm bothered him, Lex did a good job of not showing it. She gotten to read him pretty well these past few months and would have known if she'd offended him. If anything, he seemed to take it in stride and even relented enough to sit down next to her.

"I know it's hard, Chloe. But this will all be over soon enough."

Chloe knew better than to ask _when_? but that didn't keep her from wanting to. "Have you talked to my dad?"

"I spoke with Gabe yesterday, as a matter of fact. He asked about you."

The fact that he could talk to her father everyday and she couldn't stung. "That's what fathers do when they're concerned about their 17-year old daughter getting involved in a trial --"

"-- I _warned_ you about the dangers of this, Chloe. You didn't walk into this blind."

Now she could hear the annoyance all but hidden in his tone and inwardly smirked in satisfaction. It was good to not be the only one affected by this mess.

"I guess I thought you were capable of playing in the Big Leagues."

That was a not so thinly veiled dig at her attempted job at the Daily Planet and it still hurt that she'd had to leave that part of her life behind too. She hadn't reported on anything other than matters pertaining to Lionel and Morgan Edge to anyone other than Lex for months now.

Chloe rolled her eyes sharply and stood up, defiant. "Because it's normal in the "Big Leagues" to separate a girl from her father."

Lex didn't say anything as he stood up and walked to put his hands on her shoulders. He bent his head and looked into her eyes searchingly. She would've loved to squirm away and get out from under his probing eyes but her pride was too strong to let him see her weakness.

Lex squeezed her shoulders gently. "What's this really about, Chloe? Why are you suddenly so upset?"

"Can't a girl get cabin fever?" She sharply retorted, his questioning coming a little too close for comfort.

He cast an eye around them, letting his silence speak for her ironic statement. "Somehow, I don't think that's it."

Lex was so close now that Chloe could see the silver flecks deep in his eyes. His gaze was almost hypnotically compelling the answers out of her. "It's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"I don't believe you."

She took a deep breath and summoned up all her resolve. "I don't care."

He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "That's a shame. You're not a little girl anymore, Chloe. Don't expect to have your hand held through this ordeal. I want my father put away and it _will_ happen. It would certainly be unfortunate if you had to go somewhere like Belle Reeve after this is over."

Her eyes were wide and wiped of any trace of cynicism. "You wouldn't dare."

He stepped back and shrugged. "It's more than understandable that you'd have some sort of post traumatic stress related to this entire thing. It would be distressing if the star witness couldn't handle it during the trial."

It was the closest thing she'd ever get to a warning from him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away, down at the city where people were milling about their daily lives. They looked like specks from here, little harmless specks that had no idea just how ugly and horrible the truth really was.

"Chloe." His voice had just enough of a question in it to remind her where she was and what he wanted from her.

"I said I was fine, Lex. And I will continue to be fine." _You've made sure of that._

"Good." He started for the door. "And Chloe?"

She would not give him the satisfaction of turning around. It was just another reminder of how he could come and go as he pleased and she couldn't. "Yes?"

"Don't stay out too long. Wouldn't want my best girl to catch a cold." There was a light edge to his teasing voice and she would bet half of her savings that he was smirking.

"Of course not." When she sensed that he was still waiting, Chloe added, "I just need a few more minutes. I'll go inside soon."

This time, he didn't bother replying as he left her again to her thoughts and Chloe thought her legs would give out if she stood for much longer. She remembered Lucas sitting inside, remembered how he had been just as composed as the rest of his family, and how he had softened only after seeing her cry. She idly wondered if he reported everything back to Lex and realized that it probably didn't matter.

Lex had eyes and ears everywhere.

- - -

Okay, so that's the beginning. I realize that I'm two seasons behind and that with the prologue and this sort of being posted at the same time, things can be a bit confusing. But bear with me! It will be worth the wait. At least I hope it will, any way.


End file.
